The practice of excessive caloric restriction through reduced intake is pandemic and has its origin during adolescence. While factors such as low self-esteem, substance use, poor body image and depression are associated with unhealthful regulation practices among adolescent females, prospective studies are needed to identity risk factors. Once risk factors for developing unhealthful weight regulation practices are known, it may be possible to develop preventive interventions. The primary purpose of this proposal is to identify risk factors for the practice of excessive dieting and other methods of unhealthful weight regulation practices among adolescent females. We have obtained a structured clinical interview for DSM-III-R diagnosis (SCID) and other information on 1262, 12-14 year old, 8th and 9th grade girls. We plan to continue following these students throughout high school. Data on this original sample which will continue to be obtained includes: physiologic measures (height, weight, skinfold thickness); self-report behaviors (demographics, family weight history, knowledge, and attitudes about weight regulation, assessment of weight-regulation behaviors, Tanner Self-Staging); psychological measures (the Eating Disorder Inventory, measures of body image, depression, anxiety, self-esteem, and family attitudes and values); and a clinical interview for DSM-III-R eating disorders. The following new measures will be added: a family interview for DSM- III-R eating disorders, Fairburn's Eating Disorder Examination, the Emotionality, Activity, and Sociability attitudes assessment, and questions about the impact of eating disorders. It is important to follow these students through high school when rates of eating disorders will presumably show a substantial increase.